As users begin to integrate more technology into their lives, they often use several mobile devices, such as tablets, smartphones, etc., at the same time or in conjunction with one another. Users are also beginning to embrace additional types of mobile devices, such as smartwatches and other wearable computing devices. A wearable computing device, such as a smartwatch, may be paired with a mobile device to provide functionality beyond that generally associated with traditional watches. For example, a user may access email available on their mobile device from their smartwatch. However, there is a lack of integration or synergy between the pairing of a mobile device and wearable device for positioning and navigation purposes.